


The other side of the wall

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Teachers AU, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher Au in which Professor Tsukishima flirts through the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side of the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki is the Prehistoric studies teacher and Yamaguchi is the Art History Honors right next door and the PS class is looking at dinosaurs and shouting out theories and it's so loud Yama's class can't focus on notes

“Ok, class, so in the early eighteenth centu–”

“I bet it’s a Pteranadon bone!”

“No way, it’s a Trex bone!”

“It’s too small to be a Trex bone, you fucking idiot!”

Multiple students in Yamaguchi’s Advanced Art History class burst out in giggles at the argument ensuing on the other side of the wall, making him sigh. Tsukishima must have found another bone to show his class. That meant a whole day of–

“You’re the idiot, Maki! You forgot the scientific term for a Brachiosaurus last week! You had to call it ‘that one with the long neck’.”

“Sh- shut up,”

More students giggle this time, and Yamaguchi glowers. If he didn’t catch his classes attention soon…

“Ok, guys, ignore the Prehistoric Studies class, we still have notes to take. As I was saying, in the early eighteenth century–”

“Ha! Told you, Mattsun!”

“Fuck you, Maki-”

“Aw, Mr. Y, you made us miss the big reveal!”

“Yeah, we’ll never know what kind of dinosaur it was!”

“It’s a Pteranadon wing!” Calls a voice from the other side of the wall, and Yamaguchi goes red.

“Tsukishima, keep it down in there, I’m trying to teach and you’re distracting my kids!”

“Funny, you didn’t seem to mind my being loud last night; in fact, I think you told me to be as loud as I like,”

Yamaguchi flushes at the loud hoots of laughter, and the “oohhh"s and “eeww"s coming from both sides of the wall, sputtering.

"T- Tsukki, not in front of our students,” he whines, covering his flaming face.

“Whatever you say, Tadashi~”

“J- just quiet down so I can teach!”

“Of course,” The other side of the wall goes quiet for a while, and Yamaguchi can hear Tsukishima explaining why the dinosaur bone was what it was and Tadashi goes back to teaching. The silence only lasts a while, though, because soon one of his students raises their hand in the air.

“Yes, Haruka?”

“…Tsukishima, Mr. Y? Really? You could have gone way better.”

“I heard that!”

“I’m pretty sure you were meant to…”

This was going to be an interesting semester…


End file.
